


Absurdity Be Damned

by Latter_alice



Series: Roses and Rendezvous [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eden - Freeform, Flowers, M/M, casually inventing romance since Eden, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latter_alice/pseuds/Latter_alice
Summary: Humanity never forgot Eden, but no one remembered it quite like them
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Roses and Rendezvous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Absurdity Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual successor to my other fic Just As Sweet.
> 
> Beta'd by JoyfulOmens and Ginger Beer, thank you <3

Aziraphale’s eyes carefully fluttered shut as droplets from the first rain rolled down his cheeks.

They felt like cool traces of fingers, ghosting over his skin, leaving miniature trails behind as it found its way down. Crowley radiated a nice warmth next to him, almost pressed against his side as the demon sat tucked under his wing.

Both of their feet dangled over the edge of the wall, and they peered at the garden that would soon cease to be forever, come next sunrise. Idle conversation had overtaken them, which should’ve worried him, but, if Heaven  _ was _ looking at Earth, they’d have no reason to look  _ here _ . So it wasn’t so bad, really.

The only troubling thing about it all at this particular moment was that there was a demon under his wing, and now Aziraphale knew  _ trivia _ about him. Favorite star, color, who the most annoying workmates were so far. He seemed to have some interesting opinions on fish, too.

It was a bit surreal. Not the afternoon he’d imagined. Meeting a demon had initially seemed unlikely, flaming sword for that particular circumstance aside.

Meeting a  _ pleasant  _ demon was an impossibility no one could've prepared him for. 

His gut twisted. There was no guarantee he’d ever meet Crawly again, either. And that  _ should _ be relieving, but… 

He shook his head, then gazed at the greenery below. That was a thought for another time.

Eden was so  _ full. _ Fruit sweeter than anything in creation, vibrant greenery that had an aroma that stuck in your memory just as much as the air, inviting and mystifying.

He'd tried bathing for the first time last night in the crystal-like water, and found it to be the perfect temperature.

Carefully, he peeked over at the demon, practically pressed against his arm as he sat sheltered from the droplets of rain. His eyes were wide and yellow, like little honeycombs caught between a cascade of red. They looked into the distance, and the crease of a frown painted the whole of his face.

The impossible man.

Maybe Crawly was thinking about how impossible this was too.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, the noise cutting softly into the quiet roar of the oncoming storm they sat at the precipice of.

The Demon’s gaze floated towards him. The Angel's heart leapt in his chest, and he very much thought it a good idea to inspect the treeline again as he spoke.

“Do you… Do you think they’ll remember it?”

It almost felt like they were in a bubble, like this one spot in all of eternity was set aside just for them. No eyes would be interested in the forest lost to history.

"Not sure. They did only spend a few days here."

Something in the demon’s tone, the way the words seemed like they meant something else, dared him to look up.

Crawley was studying him, still relaxed as he leaned back. "But it does, uh, leave an impression, I'd imagine," he said. 

Warmth crept up Aziraphale’s neck. He fidgeted with his tunic and forced a casual tone into his voice. "Right, of course. But, I mean in a grander sense. She's already expecting, you know, and it stands to reason her children will have children once Heaven gets around populating the place."

"Mm," Crawly hummed. "Isn't really a way to  _ record  _ information for them, is there?"

There wasn't, but still… Everything there was perfect, the trees, the fruit, the friendly little animals, and the flowers. Especially the ones at the water’s edge. 

Hibiscus, Eve had dubbed them. Certainly they wouldn't forget about  _ those _ . All the flowers were lovely, but there was a delicate sort of beauty in the way the fragile petals danced in the breeze, or the way they dotted the perfect green of the grass with reds, pinks, and yellow.

"Frivolous miracles so soon after this whole mess? Seems a bit bold, angel."

The words snapped him from his thoughts. There was a stem in his hand, and at its end, a hibiscus with petals like gold flowed from its bud. The most beautiful yellow he'd seen.

The same yellow as Crawley's eyes. 

"Ah," his heart did an odd clenching, and somewhere in the spur of slight panic, he wondered what the point of  _ that _ was. He gave the flower a small twist, its sweet aroma filling the air. "They're next to the water, merely got lost in the thought it seems."

"Thinking isn't good for angels either."

A tight smile. "I suppose not."

And then, very much without thinking, he slid the flower stem behind Crawly's ear. When Aziraphale's fingers brushed the demons cheek, grazed the coppers waved of hair, it felt exactly how he imagined it would, if he bothered imagining. 

Crawly's eyes went wide at the contact, and he froze. His gaze skittered up in surprise. His irises really were like gold, as if The Almighty had decided that, if he couldn't have his halo, at least an echo would remain.

Much too late to be reasonably explained, he dropped his hand. The lingering warmth of Crawly skin lingered on his fingertips. Whether that was a side effect of being a demon or just how these new bodies  _ worked _ wasn't entirely clear. 

"Uhm, consider it a keepsake."

"I—" He shook his head, blinked his eyes a few times."Yeah. Sure."

"You'll tell them the good bits? In case they don't remember, that is."

"Course, not sure it’s any of their business though."

His heart stuttered. "Either way, someone ought to remember, don't you think?"

"We will."

_ We _ . That was the clincher of it, the existence of a  _ we.  _ Heaven would have them both dead in an instant if that  _ we _ was ever found out, even if it was only this singular instance of it.

He sighed. "Impossible to forget."

And Aziraphale didn't forget, not at The Flood, not in Rome nor Egypt, certainly not at the numerous times they went to The Globe, or any time after.

But the hardest time to forget at all was when, months after armageddon failed, he spotted a patch of yellow in Crowley's garden outside of their cottage. 

_ Hibiscus.  _

The frail little things stood unfeasibly strong in the snow that should've killed them, all looking as vibrant as the ones in Eden.

He smiled. Impossible to forget indeed.


End file.
